


"Bathing suit" vol. 2

by comebackjessica



Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Cyril Is The Most Important, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Margate, Romance, Sweet Seaside Times, Tommy Is a Mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackjessica/pseuds/comebackjessica
Summary: Summer Tumblr prompts for @stormyslash: "6. Bathing suit - Tommy is good at swimming, Alfie is not. Alfie has one of those old fashioned Victorian bathing suits, Tommy goes naked. Alfie likes old fashioned warm baths and bathing pools, Tommy swims in rivers. They decide to go swimming together in Margate. Someones gotta compromise!"





	"Bathing suit" vol. 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkandstormyslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandstormyslash/gifts).



_ “A cold, slimy hand emerges from the deep, dark water, slowly slithering towards the unsuspecting Jew… and then it strikes! HA!” _

When Tommy’s indeed cold and slippery hand grabbed Alfie’s ankle, all he got from Alfie was a disapproving look and a sigh. It was Cyril who, out of the two, reacted with the most frantic barking and yelping, ready to protect his master at all cost.

“See what you did? Ya see that, Tommy?” Alfie closed his book and yanked Cyril’s leash. “Shut up, ye cunt! Nobody’s dying, it’s just Tommy! Yeah? Yeah. Fuckin’ hell…”

Tommy, incredibly pleased with himself, gave Alfie the cheekiest smile the world had ever seen. He was lying stark naked in the shallow water, presenting his pale ass for anyone to see. Safe to say, Alfie was not pleased. 

“We goin’ home now?” Alfie asked, not really a fan of the heat, the sun, and generally nature surrounding him.

“Why? It’s nice out.” Tommy rolled onto his back and looked at Alfie with that shit-eating grin of his.

“Too hot,” Alfie barked, looking in the general direction of the sun in hopes to make it scurry away with his disgust alone. 

“You’re sitting at the beach in a coat and a hat, Alfie.”

“Fuck off.”

Tommy shrugged and rested on his elbows for a while just looking at the water before getting up and jumping back in, swimming in a way that, Alfie was sure of it, mermaids would. 

“Come on!” Tommy beckoned him in but all he got was getting Cyril all hyper instead. 

“Yeah, you wanna go in?” Alfie growled at the easily excitable beast of a pet. “Go on. Traitor,” he said and unhooked the leash. The giant dog ran into the waves that very second and swam towards Tommy, visibly ecstatic.

“Good boy,” Tommy murmured and snuggled to the dog, although careful not to get too close to Cyril’s strong paws. “Now go convince your master, eh? Go!” 

“Stop enchanting my dog, ye fuckin’ gypsy!” Alfie yelled from the beach, thoroughly aware of his boyfriend’s doing. Tommy just laughed in response and watched Cyril swim back towards the shore. When he reached Alfie, Alfie already knew what Cyril was about to do but he wasn’t quick enough to get to his feet.

“CYRIL! YA FUCKIN’ CUNT!”

Not giving his master the time of day, the giant dog perfected his shaking abilities, happily getting all the seawater straight at Alfie. 

“Well, you’re wet now, eh? Might as well join me,” Tommy shouted from the water, not even trying to hide his amusement. 

“Oh, I’ll join ya! You’ll see, you fuckin’ sea rat!” Quickly undressing, Alfie grumbled all sorts of threats before jumping in the water and swimming towards Tommy surprisingly fast, having his overgrown puppy follow. Thoroughly happy with his doing, Tommy grabbed Alfie by the man’s painfully old-fashioned underwear and pulled him in for a wet, salty kiss.

“Well? Is that so bad?” Tommy asked, all too pleased with himself.

Alfie dunked Tommy’s head underwater instead of replying, quickly regretting his actions, however, when he felt a strong tug and saw Tommy emerging a yard away, triumphantly waving Alfie’s underpants around.

“Next time try wearing a swimsuit instead, Alfie!” Tommy shouted gleefully but yelped when he saw Alfie charging at him with unexpected speed.

**Alfie always liked warm baths and bathing pools, while Tommy was happiest in rivers and wild forest streams** , so seeing his boyfriend actually being able to swim that fast was something that the Birmingham boy wasn’t prepared to see. 

“Gotcha!” Alfie barked before grabbing Tommy by the legs and squeezing him tightly. “What now, huh?”

Against his better judgment, Tommy felt a shiver going down his spine and closed his eyes for a minute.

“Mmmm, whatever you like, I guess?”

“I’d like to go home now, ya fuckin’ mermaid princess.”

“Go home and then what, exactly?” 

Tommy gasped when Alfie grabbed his ass possessively. 

“I’m gonna let ya imagine.”


End file.
